Night of a Thousand Stars
by Maryam99
Summary: "What about him?" Malfoy asked not being able to control his curiosity. Hermione was on the edge of tears. Why didn't she just go to Harry and tell him instead of Draco Malfoy? Then it would be okay if she put her head on Harry's shoulder and cried. Even Ginny and Ron would be better than this. "He's kind of… sort of… dead." She finally said and then burst into tears. -Hogwarts/7th
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

Title: Night of a Thousand Stars

Author's name: Maryam

Summary: During their 7th year at Hogwarts, Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger are under a lot of pressure. One night something unexpected happens during a patrol.

Rating: T

Pairings: Draco x Hermione, Harry x Ginny, Ron x Luna, etc.

* * *

After the Dark Lord had fallen and most of the Death Eaters were dead, in Azkaban, or pardoned Hermione, Harry, and Ron had returned to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Hermione was Head Girl with Malfoy as Head Boy which was quite odd, since Malfoy used to be a Death Eater. Professor McGonagall was the new Headmistress after Dumbledore's death. Hermione thought that Malfoy became Head Boy because of McGonagall, who felt that the Houses must be united. The war was over after all. It was all too good. Even Slytherin students didn't tease each other.

There were no more strange accidents. No more weird mirrors and stones were hidden in Hogwarts. No more basilisks crawling in the pipe to surprise cats and students. No more Azkaban prisoners escaped their jails. No more Tri-Wizard Tournaments were ruined. No more secret orders and nothing surprising or weird.

Everything was fine until that eventful night.

It was almost nine o'clock. Hermione was standing on the Astronomy Tower, her favorite place. She was gazing at the stars, daydreaming. She was all too peaceful until someone had tapped her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Harry, will you?" she said. Harry and Ron were always together. But not tonight because Harry wanted to find Hermione. Ron had been so upset over Fred's death that he had broken up with Hermione. When he had finally gotten over it, he had ended up with Luna. Luna had found Ron one day almost screaming. She had comforted him and they had ended up together. The next day Ron had come to Hermione and told her that he had gotten over Fred's death. He had also said "I'm so sorry Hermione but I don't think it'll work anymore." And they broke up. She didn't take it very well but she had to. Hermione wasn't angry at Luna, who was always kind. But she was still upset with Ron.

Tonight, like many nights, she was upset and Harry intended to find her.

"No, I won't," was all Harry said before he sat down next to her, his gaze following hers and ending up staring at glowing stars.

"Please, Harry. I only have ten minutes before my patrols with Malfoy," she begged him with her honey brown eyes glowing under the moonlight.

"Only if you promise me that you'll talk to Ron and stop being so awkward toward each other. We really don't want to put an end to our friendship, do we?" Harry replied. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Sure, Harry. I'll talk to him," She gave him a small but sad smile.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry said and she nodded, tears filling her eyes again.

"Goodnight Harry," and with that he left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes past and it was then when Malfoy finally showed up. Head Boy and Head Girl had to patrol together. A new other stupid rule, placed by Mcgonagall. It was always Hermione who had to find Draco and start their patrols together but now it was just the opposite. The first time that Hermione hadn't found Malfoy and he had to find her. Finally after several minutes of searching, he had found her. In the Astronomy tower.

"I was starting to get worried," she joked.

"Oh, sorry for worrying you," Malfoy joked back, "and hello to you too."

"Hey," she said and smiled.

He wasn't that little bad boy he used to be anymore. In fact, he acted nicely toward her. He didn't call her names anymore. After their sixth year he was a completely different person. His father was at Azkaban, true. But he didn't seem sad. His mother had some influence on him, after all. Draco and Narcissa had been pardoned. They had sold Malfoy Manor and were living on a little flat. They didn't like to live there anymore with all the memories from the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. They still were rich and could buy probably the biggest house in the whole of London but they thought their hearts would be closer in a small place. Which was true. He seemed happy now and no one knew he only seemed to be happy.

He noticed tears in her eyes and frowned. He knew she was strong and tears in her eyes definitely meant something. _'Not in mood for patrols, eh?'_ he thought to himself, _'certainly not.'_

"One night without patrols won't hurt," he said.

"But that's breaking the rules!" she said incredulously.

"When have I ever obeyed the rules in my whole life?" Draco exaggerated.

"But I am going to patrol," she stated.

"I am not," he said, "and you can't go without me."

"Okay, but it is only tonight," she said more to herself than Malfoy.

"Sure," he promised and walked toward her.

He sat next to her where Harry had minutes before. As he sat beside her she started comparing the two boys she mostly hung out with these days. Draco had blonde hair, pale skin and silver eyes always glowing. Harry was just the opposite. He had black hair, average skin and green eyes with a twinkle in them. Both of them were quite handsome in Hermione's opinion.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her after minutes. Only then she realized that she had been staring at him and blushed a little.

Both of the teens were under a lot of pressure. Draco was still dealing with everyone and trying to prove that he was no longer a Death Eater. Hermione was dealing with Ron and their breakup. The wound was still raw. Her parents were still a little cross with her because she had used magic on them to delete their memories. The Aurors could bring back their memories but they were still angry with her. They knew she did it for their own protection but they still shuddered at the little thought of not having their memories for almost a year.

Malfoy looked at her intently. He studied her eyes. Then he said, "you are beautiful." He instantly regretted what he had said. 'No Malfoy compliments a Mudblood,' he told himself. She blushed even more and looked away.

But he wasn't letting it go! He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He didn't know what he was doing. He had a really bad day. His mother had sent him an owl and told him his father was sick. Sure, he was happy with his father in the Azkaban but he didn't want him to die. He was not in control of himself.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

She was shocked. But yet she was enjoying it. _'He is good.'_ She thought. _'What? Stupid girl. He is not your friend and you are kissing him? What have you been thinking?'_ And with that she pulled back.

"I – I … I'm sorry," Draco stuttered. 'What? Malfoys do not apologize!' He thought and cursed himself. He was angry with himself but he had yet enjoyed it.

Hermione had a light pink color on her face and Draco's hair was a big mess. They were both shocked.

"I should've gone patrolling. This – us … We can't. I must go," was all she said before she disappeared in front of his eyes.

What had he done? He, Draco Malfoy, son of the famous Death Eater, kissed the Mudblood. Had the world gone crazy?

* * *

The next morning she woke up from a sweet dream and she thought that was odd. She dreamt of her parents and herself being on good terms again. They talked and laughed in the dream, as if nothing had happened.

_'I have a good dream after kissing Malfoy? Weird.'_ She had thought to herself.

Since they were Heads, they had they own dormitories with a common room that they shared. They had their own rooms. Draco's was green and silver. Hermione's had red and gold colors. They were Gryffindor and Slytherin, after all.

She got ready for her classes and made her way toward the door silently in order not to wake the Head Boy up. But she was wrong. The Head Boy was sitting on the couch in their common room. In fact, he hadn't slept at all.

"Going somewhere Granger?" She cursed herself for not looking around.

"It's none of your business," she said.

"Actually, it is, since McGonagall called us to meet her."

_'Really? Now? It had to be now?'_ She thought bitterly.

There was an awkward silence between them for what felt like years. But finally Malfoy opened his mouth. "As soon as possible."

"A – alright," she stammered.

* * *

They headed toward the headmistress' office. They didn't talk much during their little walk. In fact, they didn't talk at all. Which wasn't a surprise considering the previous night. But it felt awkward, anyway. They found the office and both Draco and Hermione were happy to end their awkward silence.

"I am sure you know that Halloween is only two weeks away," McGonagall said and they both nodded. "Now that the war is over, everyone needs happiness. So you two must plan a ceremony for Halloween. Then share your plan with the prefects and ask for their opinion. After that you can tell me your plans and if there was no problem, I will let you do your job. Understand?" And they could only nod. "Dismissed."

Draco left not bothering to wait for Hermione. Hermione stayed there for a couple of seconds but then followed his suit after mumbling a goodbye to her favorite professor.

* * *

"You have no intentions to fulfill your promise, do you?" Harry asked Hermione later that day.

"What promise exactly?" Hermione inquired.

"You know what I mean. Ron," Harry answered.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That."

"Can I do it another time? I have much more important things to do." Hermione stated. She just needed and excuse to scape, even if it wasn't a good one.

"No. You can't keep putting this off." Harry said.

'I really need to talk to someone who understands me. I need to tell someone about what happened last night.' Hermione thought. 'Maybe I can talk to Ginny? Yes, Ginny knows how to deal with the situation.'

Ginny has always been a real friend for Hermione. A friend in need is a friend indeed. Yes, Ginny was a friend, a very kind understanding friend who always helped Hermione with the emotional part of her life, even if it was against his brother.

"I really need to talk to Ginny now. Excuse me Harry," Harry was about to protest but she ran towards the Gryffindor Tower to find Ginny Weasley sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"Hey, Gin," she greeted

"Hey, Mione."

"I need to talk to you now." Hermione begged her.

"About what, may I ask?" Ginny said as she raised her brows. Hermione was in hurry and this wasn't a good sign at all. Hermione asking to talk was even worse.

"About a boy," Hermione answered with a heavy sigh.

Ginny smiled and her smile turned to a grin when she said, "Who is this lucky boy of yours?"

"No, no, no, no. It's not like that. I mean a… boy kissed me last night. But I never ever in my whole life thought that this boy may even think about me except the times he insulted me." She explained.

"What? A boy kissed you? Who? Who Hermione?" Ginny asked as if her life depended on it.

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone and when I say anyone Harry and Ron are included." Hermione said.

"Okay, okay. I swear not to tell anyone. Now spill. Who is this boy?"

Hermione sighed the heaviest sigh of her life. She wasn't sure to tell her. But what else could she do? She stared directly in the blue eyes of her friend and decided that she would tell her.

"Malfoy," she finally said after minutes.

"What? But how? Him… you… Good joke, Hermione, really funny." Ginny said before she started to laugh.

"But I am serious, Gin. Please listen. I don't know what happened but suddenly he told me he's not going to patrol…" And she told her everything that happened last night.

Ginny's jaw dropped open and her eyes were double sized. She thought after this nothing was surprising anymore

"Okay. I think it's a little complicated. But we can handle it. Don't you think?" Ginny reassured her with an encouraging smile.

"So you'll help me?" asked an uncertain Hermione.

"Of course I'll help you. That's what friends are for!" she answered.

"Oh and I remembered now, Harry asked me to talk to Ron. But I don't think I'm ready for that. I mean I know why Harry is so concerned and he is completely entitled to be. But I'm just under so much pressure and I'm not ready for another row with Ron," Hermione said.

"I understand and I'll talk to both of them." Ginny sent an understanding smile toward her.

"Thank you, Gin. You're the best." She smiled happily.

"So what are we going to do with Malfoy?" she joked.

"I seriously don't know." She sighed for the third time that day. "What do you think?"

"I think you should talk to him." This was Ginny's solution to all the problems and it always worked. Well, almost always.

"What? About… no, no, no, no." Hermione just couldn't do it. It was hard enough for her to talk to Ron, let alone Draco.

"Yes, you're going to talk to him as soon as you find him." Ginny pushed her.

"You really think that will work?" she needed to be sure that it was okay to talk to him.

"Yes. I completely think that it'll work and who knows? Maybe you start a relationship with him," Ginny giggled.

"What? I won't have anything to do with him even if he is the last man on the earth." He had been insulting her for six years. Why should she start anything with him? 'Maybe he has changed…' said a voice in her mind but she shook it soon enough.

"Ok. I was just kidding. Now go."

"Sure. Bye Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Bye Hermione."

* * *

She searched for Draco in every classroom and corridor and decided to check their dorms later, Because Malfoy never stayed there the whole day. But after failing to find him she decided to go back to her dormitory.

"Malfoy?" she said. "Where are you?"

"Just here."

He was sitting on the couch again, as if he had been sitting on that for the whole day. He hadn't moved at all and it was as if he wouldn't move for the next days. He only moved his lips to answer her question and went back to staring at the empty spot on the wall.

"I – I think we need to talk about last night," she said. She bit her bottom lip and looked terribly nervous. Her eyes giving away her turmoil and it was obvious that she was distraught.

"I'm sorry as I said last night." He cursed himself for apologizing. Again. "And from now on, we will act like nothing has happened." His expression was empty and had his eyebrows knitted a little. He didn't want the rumor to spread in the whole castle. The Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Know-It-All. _'Maybe she isn't that bad…'_ said a tiny voice in the back of his mind but he shook it.

"Oh, of course." She was kind of happy for that. But again she was sad and she didn't know the reason.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Out

Ron and Luna were walking hand in hand when Hermione interrupted.

"Hey Luna, may I borrow Ron?" Hermione asked taking a deep breath. She had searched everywhere for him and finally found him around The Quidditch Pitch with Luna, because Ron had just finished practicing and was using his free period to spend with his girlfriend.

"Of course," Luna answered with a soft voice.

"I appreciate it," Hermione thanked her before dragging Ron away.

He was starting to complain when Hermione cut him off.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize for my behavior. I was really freaking out and I'm sorry for it." She took another deep breath before continuing her speech. "Harry told me to talk to you. I wasn't going to do it at first but now I think it is time for us to replace our friendship with a stronger one."

Three days had passed from the night that Hermione had kissed Malfoy and she thought she was ready to talk to Ron. Ginny had reassured Hermione that she had talked to Ron and he wouldn't ruin everything again. She had also talked to Harry and told him not to push Hermione. It had apparently worked.

"I agree," Ron said with a faint smile on his face.

"Good. Harry doesn't want our seven years of friendship to end. I don't either. So, are we friends again?" she asked, her eyes staring down to his.

"Of course we are, Mione," Ron answered.

"I'm glad," and with that she left, leaving the couple alone.

"I think she is so kind," Luna said after Hermione was out of earshot.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked, with a puzzled expression.

"Because you have broken up with her but she was the one apologizing." Luna explained, smiling a bit. "You owe her an apology."

"I know, but I am still confused with her actions. First she is about to kill me but then she is apologizing me. I'm starting to worry about her." Ron said, sitting down on a bench.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Luna reassured him, sitting next to him.

* * *

Ron wasn't the only one confused and worried about Hermione. Malfoy too, seemed to notice her weird expression. He was sitting on an armchair next to the fireplace in their common room when the portrait hole opened and Hermione entered. Hermione was running toward her bedroom when he called for her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Draco said, not taking his eyes from the fire.

"Oh, no reason," she said and he sensed her nervousness. She had been acting like this for three days now.

"Can I have a word with you, please?" Draco asked, looking at her for the first time.

"Sure, w – why not," Hermione stammered looking even more nervous.

She looked around the room, doing anything but making eye contact with Malfoy._ 'What does he want from me, anyway?'_ she thought to herself, before settling down on the couch near to the fireplace.

"What was that you wanted to say?" she asked after Malfoy didn't seem to continue.

"Oh, um, nothing," Draco said before he got up and headed towards his room,

* * *

_'What has gotten into you?'_ Draco thought to himself. _'You are getting nervous around the stupid bookworm?'_

He sat on the edge of his bed thinking about everything that had passed in the previous three days.

_'First, I have kissed her. God knows why,'_ he thought. _'Then she is getting nervous around me and is in such a hurry as if something really bad is going to happen. But of course the reason is more than obvious. I have kissed her for the reason I myself don't know. What do I expect from her?'_

He thought about everything and then before he knew he was sleep, dreaming about a girl with bushy hair and honey brown eyes.

* * *

Things were definitely better for Hermione. She had rebuilt his friendship with Ron and was grateful for that. He seemed to get on her nerves more than usual but now everything was okay. She had finally gotten herself to talk to him after thinking for two days.

There was only one more thing to worry about: Her parents. She decided there was one more way to fix this. She had to apologize them, again. Hermione took her quill out of her pocket and took a parchment while thinking about a better way to apologize this time. She started her letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am really sorry for everything that happened between us and I am sorry for everything I did to you. Whatever the reason was I must've told you before I did it. I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to know that I love you so much that I can't stand you being so cold toward me._

_Please take your miserable daughter back._

_With so much love,_

_Hermione_

She thought this was a better way of apologizing than the others. She always told them the reasons she had to wipe their memories and that it was for their own safety. But this time, she only told them that she loved them.

"I hope this works," she thought out loud.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Be in the prefects' meeting room in twenty minutes. We need to plan the Halloween Ball._

_Granger_

She wrote the note the next they and slipped it through his room's door.

They only had three weeks before the Halloween Ball and McGonagall seemed to expect a great job from both Heads. They needed to plan this ball soon.

* * *

Nineteen minutes had passed and only two people were absent, There had to be at least one of the Gryffindor prefects and the Head Boy to start the meeting.

_'Ginny and Malfoy… always on-time'_ Hermione thought to herself and rolled her eyes when they both entered.

Ginny had gained the prefect badge and was the Gryffindor prefect in the summer before fifth year. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter during the summer and alongside with that, there was another letter announcing her new duty. McGonagall thought that Ginny was the only Weasley who deserved this position, after Percy and Ron.

"So now that all of us are here," Hermione began, "We'd better start. What are your ideas for the Halloween Ball?" The Slytherin prefect, Harper Wade, opened his mouth. "It can be anything but it must obey the rules." Hermione warned and he closed his mouth quickly.

"I think we can ask our housemates what they want to do on the ball," Ginny said, sounding excited.

"I agree. It mustn't be only the prefects' and Heads' idea," said the Ravenclaw prefect. She was a beautiful girl with black eyes and hair, Hermione knew as July.

"I agree too. What do you think Malfoy?" Hermione asked, not really caring what he thought. Draco shrugged and said nothing.

"Okay, who is in favor?" July asked. The Hufflepuff boy, named Herbert, rose his hand after Ginny and July. Hermione too, rose her hand quickly after him. "Four against two." July informed, smiling slightly.

"The prefects of each house are responsible for their housemates' ideas. You must ask each member of the house what they think. Then all of you must have a meeting, sharing your ideas. You'll have a meeting with us, Heads, in a week. You'd better come up with a good idea by that time because there is not much time left." Hermione explained before letting everyone go. Ginny, however, stayed until they were the only people left in the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"About what?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"About Malfoy. What happened between you two? He didn't talk speak a word in the meeting." Ginny said, looking at her friend with a small smile on her face.

"The other Slytherin boy didn't talk either." Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"Thant's not my point and you know it." Ginny said, before she left the room.

"I know Ginny." Hermione said with a heavy sigh, tired of all of this.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was never angry with you. I was just scared. I thought about everything and also thought about what would have happened if you and Harry hadn't found us. We should probably be the one apologizing you. We never thought about what you did and why you did it. We didn't realize it that it was for our own protection and that you want the best for us. Now the time has healed the wounds and I think we can be the happy family again. Sorry for everything, honey._

_So much love,_

_Mum_

Hermione read the letter out loud, not believing her eyes. Her parents had just forgiven her! She had happy tears falling down her cheek. It was breakfast and she was sitting with her friends, Harry, Ginny, and Neville, when the owls arrived and she received a letter besides her copy of Daily Prophet. She was daydreaming when someone tapped her shoulder.

"What is that, Mione? Is it bad news? What's happened?" Ginny asked with a curious look on her face.

"No, no. It is absolutely good news," Hermione answered and stood up. She left the Great Hall without breakfast. She wanted to write a reply before she realized that this was all a nice dream, happening in her mind.

* * *

Hermione entered the Head Dormitories, mumbling a password under her breath. She was so excited but it all faded when she bumped into Malfoy on the way to her bedroom.

"Sorry," Hermione said before Malfoy could ask about the piece of paper crumpled tight in her fist. She left leaving a puzzled Malfoy behind.

_'She acts weird sometimes. No, she acts weird all the time,'_ Malfoy thought and left for double Potions with Gryffindor.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am so happy to hear that you have forgiven me. I thought it would never happen and I would never have you back…._

She wrote only two sentences when she realized something. She wasn't a stupid girl and even if she was, every stupid girl would notice this.

_'But, why?' _she thought. But she didn't have time for it. She had double Potions with Slytherins and Malfoy. _'I probably read the letter in such a hurry that I didn't see it and I had teary eyes. I was just careless and didn't notice it. I'll check it out after Potions.'_ She thought again. But, was she a careless girl? She tore the paper she had written on it apart and headed toward the Dungeons.

* * *

"Open page forty-six and read the description. Anyone who makes the potion first, will receive a prize." Slughorn said and sat on his chair behind the teacher's desk. They were going to make a Baruffio's Brain Elixir. Most Slytherins thought that Hermione Granger, the bookworm, had been using this potion since first year. Baruffio's Brain Elixir is potion that increases that that supposedly increases the taker's brain power. There were never such things at Hogwarts until this year. Professor McGonagall believed that students should be aware of Dark Potions and their affects so that they could be prepared for anything. "The war is over, but you should always be ready. Either is it a Death Eater's attack or anything else." McGonagall had said at the beginning of the year. She'd also said that there will be more things taught in the Defense Against the Dark Arts which was taught by Charlie Weasley now. He had requested for the job and McGonagall had immediately accepted it.

Hermione wasn't interested in Potions and Potion-Making but she was usually the one receiving prizes. Today, however, she was only thinking about the letter from her parents that she burned her potions in the first ten minutes of class, even before Neville who did it in the fifteenth minute. She added Starthistle instead of Bezoar and the potion burned in front of her eyes making her sigh.

The prize was a drop of Veritaserum, though it was enough for one to make him or her tell the truth. Malfoy got it and for the first time in his life he had beaten Hermione Granger, know-it-all. But why? What was missing on the letter that she had her mind focused on it?

_'I have to figure it out,'_ Malfoy thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione didn't think about Potions. She didn't think about the curious look on her friends' face or Malfoy's puzzled expression. All she could think about was her parents and the letter.

She reached her room and sat on the chair, took the letter out of her pocket and began to read it again. She repeated the last few words with herself.

_'So much love, Mum,'_ she thought. _'Mum. So I didn't miss anything. It was from my mother not my parents. What about my father?' _said a voice in her head.

_'She has probably written the letter and forgot to add Dad's name. There's no problem.'_ She replied, trying to convince herself. _'But I think there is a problem. You know my sixth sense is always right,'_ said the voice again.

She decided to ignore the voice, send a letter for her Mum, and ask her what has happened.

_Dear Mum,_

_I am so happy to hear that you have forgiven me. I thought it would never happen and I wouldn't have you back. But is there a problem with Dad? Has he forgiven me? Oh, please tell me he has. But I guess he hasn't because if he had you would've written his name too. Anyway, I love you so much Mum. I thank you for realizing that it wasn't my fault._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She lay down on her bed, desperately hoping to receive a letter tomorrow morning. But she didn't.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table. She was tired of yesterday's events.

The owls had arrived but she didn't receive anything except her copy of Daily Prophet. There where whispers everywhere around the table.

"What's up?" Hermione asked Harry casually.

"Haven't you read Daily Prophet?" Harry asked her with wide eyes. She opened the newspaper. There was an article that had taken half of the page. It was titled _Lucius Malfoy Dies!_

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around the Great Hall. He wasn't there yet, fortunately. She thought that it was Saturday and he had probably decided to sleep a few more hours.

She read the article.

During the battle of Hogwarts, many of the Death Eaters died, and after that the Aurors captured the rest. One of them was a well-known Death Eater named Lucius Malfoy. He got sick in Azkaban and is now dead. The illness is not specified but if you want to know more about it visit page four.

Rita Skeeter

Hermione had just finished reading the article when professor McGonagall appeared in front of her.

"Hermione, dear, There is something you should know." McGonagall said, giving her a sad smile.

"Okay," Hermione answered.

"Follow me, dear," McGonagall instructed.

* * *

The Headmistress led Hermione to her office.

"Today we received a letter from your mother, asking us to tell you. I'm afraid it'll be hard but it is a fact that you have to accept it." McGonagall explained.

"You're worrying me, professor. What is the problem?" Hermione asked worriedly.

McGonagall bit her lip and tried to explain. "It's about your father. He is not doing well."

Realization hit Hermione. A rush of thoughts hit her. "I – is he okay? Wh – where is he? May I see him?" Hermione stammered in almost a whisper

"You see dear, there was a car accident and your father… he didn't make it." McGonagall answered.

"I – is he d – dead?" Hermione choked out, now crying freely. McGonagall nodded her head slightly.

"Noooooooooooo…." Hermione screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her father was dead and the last time she tried to talk to him, he had ignored her.

"You can leave the school anytime you want to and you can stay with your mother as long as you wish." McGonagall tried to do something but it didn't help.

"No. I'm staying. When did this happen?" she asked in a steady tone, showing no more emotions. She didn't trust her mother anymore. She couldn't be with her until she could figure this whole thing out. It was her turn to be angry with her mother, not because she was being spiteful or anything. She just had to find a way to cope with this.

"Your mother said about three weeks ago. But she didn't want to make you upset until you asked her in a letter," McGonagall said. She was worried about her best student's circumstance.

"Okay. Thanks, Professor," Hermione said and left the Headmistress' office.

She wanted to find Malfoy. He was the only one who could understand her in this point. She might tell Harry, after that.


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

Hermione walked slowly and cautiously down the corridor which leaded towards the Head dormitories. She whispered the password, when she reached the door and looked around to find Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't care if this was the first time she was actually sad that Malfoy wasn't in their common room. She didn't care if she was actually missing him and she didn't care that she went to knock on his door for the very first time.

"Malfoy," she said and waited for an answer. "Malfoy, please open the door. I need to talk to you," she said trying hard not to burst into tears. But it was all in vain.

Tears started pouring down her face and she had to put her hand on his door trying to steady herself again. After a few minutes of waiting, she gave up and sat there leaning against the door and deciding to wait for him to come out.

* * *

On the other side of the door, however, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking hard. He had read the Prophet in the morning and couldn't help but be shocked.

He was a total mess now. He didn't cry because Malfoys never cry, but all he could think was his father and his mother's reaction to his death. So he decided to lock himself up in his room as much is he could.

Draco was about to give up on the topic and try to forget it but he heard a certain brunette call for him from the other side of the door. He decided to ignore her but she didn't leave. The second he was about to open the door and yell at her, she burst into tears and he heard her sob.

Why was she crying? For him? Was Hermione Granger the Mudblood crying for Draco Malfoy the proud Pureblood? No, definitely not. So why was she crying? Did it have anything to do with her carelessness in the potions the other day? Or had she failed one of her classes (which is impossible)?

Draco remembered being curious about her distraction until he heard the news about his father and he forgot about it all until this very second.

He decided he would ask her about it after he dealt with his own problem.

* * *

Hermione sat leaning against his door for an hour. During this time she thought about her father and cried. She thought about her happy moments with him, the moments she was angry with him or he was angry with her. She remembered her childhood. Her father used to tell stories for her before going to bed until she went to Hogwarts and then everything changed. She befriended with Harry and Ron and she had a lot of adventures with them. She grew up and turned to a matured woman with a lot of memories, memories of happiness of being with family and friends. She also had dark memories from the time she fought Voldemort alongside with Harry and Ron.

There she was now, a lonely girl with no father. She didn't even get to go to his funeral because her mother thought it would hurt her. Of course, she didn't think about the consequences and Hermione being even more hurt after finding this out.

She stood up and decided to knock on his door again. "Malfoy… Malfoy please, Mal – Draco" she asked and decided to call him by his first name to see if this would work. Apparently it did.

He opened the door and Hermione gasped as she saw him in his messy features. His hair was flying in every direction and his eyes seemed tired as if he hadn't slept in years. One of his sleeves was rolled up while the other stayed down. Hermione wondered if she was in this state too.

"What do you want from me? Came here to pity me and tell me how _pathetic_ my life is? Let me tell you something, I don't need your sympathy or anyone else's in that matter so leave me the hell alone!" Malfoy declared and Hermione gasped in shock again. He hadn't talked like this to her in ages.

"I didn't come here to pity you." She said but didn't continue to tell him her reason for coming there. Draco's eyes narrowed to slits while trying to comprehend what she'd just said.

"Then why are you here?" he asked after not being able to find a reason.

"It's… it's just… it's about my father." She said and then sighed heavily. One single tear escaped her eyes and Draco's features softened, God knows why.

"What about him?" Malfoy asked, not being able to control his curiosity. Hermione was on the edge of tears. Why didn't she just go to Harry and tell _him_ instead of Draco _Malfoy_? Then it would be okay if she put her head on Harry's shoulder and cried. Even Ginny and Ron would be better than this.

"He's kind of… sort of… dead." She finally said and then burst into tears. Hermione fell to her knees and she didn't give a damn if she'd just cried in front of a certain blonde boy.

Draco didn't know what to do. He thought about sitting beside her and crying as well but then he remembered that Malfoys don't cry. Then he thought about sitting beside her and patting her back without bursting in tears. That would be really comforting and he would actually do it if he didn't have some stupid pride. Then he came up with a brilliant idea. He would tell her that everything would be just fine. That would work, wouldn't it? _Wouldn't it?_

"It's fine. Everything will be okay. We'll go to their funeral and then we will – " he was doing well but he was cut off however by a weak voice coming from Hermione.

"_No_. Everything will _not_ be okay. I don't know about you but I _can't_ go to my father's funeral. You ask why? Cause my mother didn't tell me that my father died a few days after I left home for Hogwarts." She said while her voice weakening with every sentence.

Draco seemed shocked and felt slightly, just slightly, sympathetic towards the girl sitting in front of girl crying. He made up his mind. He might be cruel and icy sometimes but he did _not_ like women and specially girls crying in front of him. He sat down beside her and put his hand around her. Hermione not caring who he was, put her head on his shoulder and sobbed silently. His act didn't stop her crying but it really seemed to comfort not only Hermione, but also himself. He held her close for about ten minutes and then she stopped crying. He wondered why and turned his head to see her face. She had her eyes closed and seemed very peaceful even though she had tear streaks. Her breaths began to slow down and that was when he figured out that she'd fallen sleep, in his arms.

Draco decided to put her in her bed but then remembered that he didn't know her password to her room. Not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep, he thought he would put her on his own bed while she slept. He wondered when he'd gone this soft to let a Mudblood sleep in his bed. But then again she was a sweet, beautiful, intelligent Mudblood, wasn't she? He cursed himself for going soft, anyway. He put her in his four-poster and pulled the covers over her and sat down at the foot of his bed. He put his head on the bed and watched her while she slept.

* * *

Hermione woke up an hour later. She looked around and figured out that this wasn't her room. It was all either green or silver, Slytherin colors. Her room was either red or gold, all Gryffindor colors. Whose room is this? She tried hard to remember and it suddenly struck her. She'd nodded off on Drcao Malfoy's shoulder. No wonder why the room was all Slytherin. _'He's put me on his bed.'_ She thought and chuckled softly, _'How sweet of him!'_

She tried to get up but found him sitting on the ground, his head on the bed and his hand holding hers tightly while he slept. She tried to pull her hand out of his but it only made him to tighten his grip. Soon she found out that he was rather light-sleeper and had woken up from her attempts to pull her hand back.

"Coming, Mum. Just give me five minutes," he said rather sleepily. But when he opened his eyes, they widened in shock and then went back to normal when he remembered everything. He stayed like that for a few minutes in his trance feeling slightly stupid, while Hermione tried to read his expression to no avail.

"Would you please let my hand go?" she asked politely and he blushed a bright red and let go of her hand as if it was fire.

"Sorry," he muttered but then realized that this was the hundredth time he was apologizing her this week. It felt odd.

"Thank you," Hermione said and stood up to leave and then remembered something, "I'm truly sorry about your father." A small smile found its way to Draco's face but he hid it immediately. He didn't have a clue how Hermione figured it out and rubbed it into his face.

"Smiling isn't something to be ashamed of," she said while smiling weakly. She then tried get hold of his hand reassuringly. Something odd was happening to him because he then smiled, a brilliant smile that showed his bare white teeth. Hermione realized that this was the first time that she'd seen him truly smile.

_'Why in the Merlin's name am I smiling?'_ Draco thought to himself but continued to smile because it gave him a good happy feeling and he rather liked it. _'Malfoys don't smile.'_ He thought bitterly.

_'Ah, stupid Malfoys. Malfoys don't do anything. They neither smile nor cry. Are they even human?'_ said a loud voice in the back of his mind while he continued to smile sheepishly. He silently agreed with the voice then he was distracted while he saw Granger's hand had a hold on his. Apparently she'd been holding it for a few minutes now and he hadn't realized because he was smiling and dealing with a disturbing voice in his head.

Hermione saw his smile (that was a brilliant one actually and she liked it) slowly disappear and turn to a frown when he saw their hands entwined.

"I'm sorry, I thought – " she apologized but was interrupted, however, by him.

"Don't be," he gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand and looked directly in her eyes. Then another smile formed on his lips. "And I'm the one who should thank you." He gave her hand another squeeze before letting it go.

Hermione nodded her head and then left the room while smiling silently to herself, her father's thoughts long gone.

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked in the mirror before sighing. He was a mess, a total complete mess. But he was going to fix it all the while trying to convince himself that this was not because he wanted to impress Granger. He took a shower and then put on clean clothes. He dried his hair with a quick spell and let it fall loosely on his head.

In the meantime, Hermione got to her room and dared a glance to the mirror. She wasn't as bad as Malfoy but her eyes where bloodshed and puffy. She decided she would take a shower and change clothes before heading to the Gryffindor tower and telling Harry the news. She scowled at the thought of it.

* * *

Hermione was fresh and new and was smiling slightly while she passed the corridors and greeting some of her peers.

She finally reached the fat lady and whispered the password. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were standing in the corner discussing Quidditch. Hermione couldn't wait so she decided that she would interrupt them.

"Hey Gin, Harry, Ron," she greeted them all and they nodded their head in response. "May I talk to you?" she said while looking at Harry directly in the eyes. Harry nodded his head while worrying a little about their friend, she seemed fine though. Hermione took him to another corner of the room where no one except some first-years could hear them.

"What's up Mione? Are you okay? What did McGonagall say to you? We couldn't find you after breakfast. We looked for you everywhere." Harry informed. Hermione was biting her lip nervously.

"I was in the Head dorms." Hermione simply said and Harry nodded his head in response and his features softened a bit. "I must tell you something. I – I… it's about my father." Hermione said and Harry looked a bit confused. "He passed away." Hermione sighed but she didn't seem to cry. Harry gasped in shock but then collected himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Harry, I already got over it." Hermione said but it was odd. She was about to die from heartbreak barely three hours ago. Hermione told Harry about her father being dead from beginning of the year and her mother not telling her. She explained everything except the Malfoy part.

"Harry it's okay, but could you do something for me?" Hermione asked casting her eyes down.

"Anything for you Hermione," Harry responded.

"Can tell Ron and Ginny about this? I really can't stand telling them about this too. Also tell them that I am over so they don't pity me, okay?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Okay," Harry said though he hesitated a bit.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best," Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed a soft pink.

Hermione left and Harry stared at a blank point on the wall, standing there in awe. How could she be in such a good mood? Wasn't it a bit weird? He stood there for a while but then someone shook him out of his stupor.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked a bit worriedly. "What did Hermione say?"

"Call Ginny and I'll tell you," Harry finally said and Ron looked at him, he was a bit dumbfounded but then he called over Ginny and Harry told them everything and they listened.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_There is another prefect's meeting. This time make sure that all of them come, not just four out of twenty two. I'll tell Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and you tell Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Everyone must be there, I repeat everyone. Tell them to be there at six, tonight._

_Granger_

This was the last meeting before the Ball and she wanted it to be the best Ball ever and she couldn't let some irresponsible students ruin it all for her. It was three o'clock now and she had three hours to spare.

She decided she would go to Owlery and drop the letter and then she could take a walk before the meeting. She wasn't in mood for studying.

* * *

After wandering around the castle and going to her favorite place, Astronomy tower, she reached the Black Lake and sat down leaning on a tree, dropping small rocks into the lake. It was five o'clock.

"I always come here when I'm bored," said a male voice coming from behind the tree. Hermione jumped from her feet but as soon as she saw his face she calmed down.

"Hey, Seamus. How are you doing?" Hermione asked her fellow friend.

"I okay. I was worried about you. Ron told me what happened. I'm so sorry Herm – " Seamus sympathized but she cut him off.

"Please don't, I told them I'm over it. It's okay. Everything's just fine," she said, forcing a smile to her face. Then there was silence. She glanced at her watch it was only five fifteen but she decided to end the awkwardness by saying she was already late. He got hold of her hand, however, and kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly and then let her go. She rushed toward the castle and wasn't aware of a certain blonde boy's eyes, following her every move.


End file.
